


The Care and Handling of Taako

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Siblings, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), siblings are the best furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: The IPRE team all know each other so well, inside and out almost. But Taako and Lup have always been more than that. They're twins, after all. Two halves of the same whole. They all know how Taako feels about Kravitz, so the team decides to make sure Kravitz understands.( probably a fairly bad description. It's basically just each member of the team talking to Kravitz about Taako )





	The Care and Handling of Taako

Sometimes Magnus thought the twins were like puppies. They were a jumble of paws and tails in a basket and so tightly packed that sometimes you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Sure, Taako was good out here and Lup had already rushed in with fire blazing, but Taako had her back and Lup was right there when Taako needed her. That was how he tried to explain it to Kravitz. Puppies in a basket. You can take one out and they'll be yours forever, but sometimes they need their pack mates.

"You'll get used to it. I mean, I did, at least." That was how Barry explained it, a smile on his face as he pushed a door open quietly and showed Kravitz what he meant. The twins were curled up on the couch, Taako fast asleep with Lup laying across him reading a book. Sometimes Lup used Taako as furniture, and sometimes it was the other way around. "It's how they are. Taako loves you, never doubt that. Just expect that sometimes you'll wake up and he won't be next to you anymore. It just means Lup needed him. You'll see. She does the same thing sometimes, when he needs her."

Merle had laughed and clapped the reaper on the shoulder, showing him the portrait Lucretia had done of the IPRE team so long ago. Lup and Taako stood in the middle of the team, side by side and mirroring each other. "They're two sides of the same coin, Kravitz. Even when he didn't remember, he still found her, right? Hell, half the time people treat them like one person. But remember, Taako loves you. It just means you got a little more family than you were maybe planning on, and that's never a bad thing." Merle had chuckled then, quietly. "Family's never a bad thing."

Davenport had smiled and told Kravitz about Lup and Taako as new recruits to the IPRE, about all the trouble they'd gotten themselves into and out of as a well-tempered team. He talked about it for hours, half the time just saying "the twins" instead of using their names. He knew Kravitz would understand, just like the rest of the team, given time at least.

Lucretia had simply offered the story the worlds already knew with a little smile. "You already know how close they are. But don't think there isn't room enough for you. Taako hides it well, but he could love the whole world." She sighed a little. "The only time I've really seen him do anything else was...when he thought someone had taken Lup from him."

Lup had talked to Kravitz last. She had done it with a grin on her face and a fireball in her hand. "Listen, Reaper Boy, I like you and you did me a solid. But you hurt my brother, I hurt you. I don't make the rules, that's just how it's always been. He loves you to death." They had both laughed at her choice of words. "Seriously, I mean it. Don't let him fool you. He needs you as much as he needs me. And you're lucky to get a great guy like him, so don't fuck it up." She grinned wickedly then. "Plus, he's a pretty good pillow. Try it some time."

Taako, though. Taako didn’t try to explain anything. He just kissed Kravitz and took his hand to lead him into the house. “Come on, my man. Dinner’s on the table and Lup and Barry are waiting. Rough day at work?”


End file.
